She Walked Away
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: One shot DGWC songic to Barlow Girl's She Walked Away Dgis having second thoughts, so can Cain helpher through it? i hope so. R&R please!


I don't own the Tin man or the O.Z., or anything in it…but dear god I wish I did! Lol

The song is called "She walked away" by the Barlow Girl, which is band my friend got me into. They're a Christian rock-all-girl group, and their MuZic rockz!

* * *

_She couldn't take one more day  
Home was more her prison now  
Independence called out  
She had to get it_

It felt like a prison holding now, trapped in corsets, and brick walls. DG couldn't take it anymore.

* * *

Cain had come to visit the palace, after he and Jeb made sure all the resistance knew that the witch was gone. He gave Raw and Glitch, now Ambrose his greetings. He bowed to the Queen and her escort. He gave a small, and yet still unsure bow to Az. 

His eyes traveled the room, looking for DG, having trouble finding her.

"She went for a ride," Az stated, watching his face blush a little.

"Why?" He asked, as everyone went on to his or her business before hand.

"She and I had a little fight about how she's never getting better a this whole Princess and Queen thing." Az took a deep breath, wiping away tears. "She said, that she never really wanted to be a Princess, let alone a Queen, and then she left."

_A fight was all she needed  
To give her reason  
She slammed the door with no goodbye  
And knew that it was time_

"When?" He looked over the balcony, now really worried about her.

"About an hour ago. She just got up and went out, not saying a thing."

Cain turned to leave, leaving Az to watch his back. "Good luck Mr. Cain. And you better hurry, she took off on one of her Motor-horse form the Other Realm."

He turned and smiled, "Thank you Princess."

* * *

_Now she's driving too fast  
She didn't care to glance behind  
And through her tears she laughed  
It's time to kiss the past goodbye_

She led the motorcycle all over the countryside, feeling the air wiped away her tears from the fight. She laughed out loud to herself, feeling free for the first time in months. The place that was a home to her childhood memories felt like an asylum.

_I'm finally on my own  
Don't try to tell me no  
There's so much more for me  
Just watch what I will be_

She couldn't handle it anymore. She didn't have anyone to tell her anything. But she never did have a real reason for leaving, other then being suffocated by rules and duties. So she just walked away. She left her family, and her friends. She didn't mean to be selfish, but she had to do it.

_  
She walked away  
Couldn't say why she was leaving  
She walked away  
She left all she had believed in  
She walked away_

Az watched as Cain rode after her sister, knowing that he really did care. Sighing, she rubbed away the tears, wishing she never had said those words, so soon after DG had came home. Or even at all! The battle was over, but it was like she was not seeing the old DG in her younger sister anymore

Dear God, let her be okay.

_Not a day goes by  
For the one she's left behind  
They're always asking why  
And thoughts of her consume their mind.

* * *

_

DG stopped her bike at the Cave where they had found the Witch, and got off. Tears fell harder, as she remember all that had happened here. She sat on a rock, and watched as the leaves twirled in the wind.

Cain saw her not far off, slowing his horse down, and then settling next to her motor-horse, careful not to disturb her thoughts. He walked over to her, and wrapped his arms around to her, allowing her to cry into his chest.

If he got her to come back, he'd ask her to marry him, so she'd never leave him. He'd tell her that he loved her. Anything, just to get her to come home!

_God please let her know  
The love we tried to show  
We'd promise anything  
If you'd just bring her home_

"Why did you leave kiddo?" He asked, as she calmed down.

"I can't handle being smothered with everything so soon. I'm not like Az; I didn't have years and years of being perfect. I want to be free not a Queen. God Cain why did I have to be a Princess of all people!"

"You're not alone Princess."

"See! That's what I mean! If I wasn't to be a Queen, you would call me as who I am, not what I'm going to be!" She stood up, separating herself from him; she couldn't even look at him.

_She walked away  
Couldn't say why she was leaving  
She walked away  
She left all she had believed in  
She walked away_

He watched as she kicked a tree, hissing as it hurt her big toe. He smiled, walking up to her, knowing she felt like he did as first. When all this happened, like the whole world was on her shoulders, breaking her bones slowly as she struggled to hold it up.

_Tell her we love her _

"We all love you DG, me more then I actually should."

She turned to face him, eyes shocked, as the replayed what he said. He walked closer, knowing that he had her attention.

_Tell her she's wanted_

"No matter what you think, or anyone one tells you. We all need you."

She watched his eyes, feeling her heart peeling it's cold shell at the thought of what he was saying.

"Even you? Do you want me around Cain?"

"Me especially, you and I both know, that we can't replace what the other had. But we can create a new life. The both of us."

"That's fine and buttercups. But I don't know if I can handle everything back there."

"I know, DG, but you at least of some one to lean on."

"Cain…" She whispered, not sure.

_One more thing God  
Tell her please come home_

"DG, hear me out, if you won't come home for your family, friends, or yourself. At least come home for me, we can jump into the pits of hell together."

_Please come home_

"Cain, I'm scared, that's why I walked away from it all. I can't handle it." DG, couldn't look him in the eye, she felt that she had disgraced him.

"DG, you can always handle what is thrown at you. Look at how far you've gotten." He whispered in her ears, holding her tightly now.

"But I had you, Raw and Glitch, I can't be Queen with out you guys."

"Well Ambrose will always be the royal advisor, and you couldn't get rid of the giant Furball even if you wanted to. As for me, you're stuck with me."

_She walked away_

_Couldn't say why she was leaving_

_She walked away_

_She left all she had believed in_

She walked away 

"Why is that Mr. Wyatt Cain?" She began to smile, the one he fell in love with.

"Because you're going to marry me." He watched as she went into shock, giving him the biggest smile he's seen since Adora's. "Is that a 'Yes'?"

_  
The choice is yours alone now  
_

She could only nod.

_Tell me how this story ends_

Az smiled as she watched Mr. Cain and her littler sister ride up on the motor horse, dragging the other behind. She finally found her place. Her hope and her love, her sister will become the best Queen the O.Z. has ever had. Everyone knew that DG would become Queen when Az refused to ever take the thrown again. That's why everyone had started to push her so much.

And what she had said was the last straw. She knew better now, and knew never to do it again. She watched as Cain helped her down, holding her close, and it was then that she knew that Cain had asked her a very important question.

She walked over to the door, so she can go and apologized to DG. And she really wanted to hear the details. She knew Cain would take good care of her, it maybe awkward having a stepson that's almost your age, but then again, it would be considered to have and Ex-Evil older sister turned good.

Closing the doors to the room, she smiled. "Thank god you found him Deege, thank you god."

* * *

End...hope it was okay, it might not make much sense...but its there to be read. Flames are welcome to burn self-doubt! tell me all that you feel about this fic please! 

thankx,

BK!

R&R PLZE!!


End file.
